Welcome To Forks: Home of Anything but Normal
by freakyfruit
Summary: Harry tired of England, goes for a vacation in Forks. Where he meets a vampire and a werewolf who fight over his love. A/N Busy with stuff and have severe writers block.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story belonged to my best friend but she gave up on all of her stories and gave them to me. I have the first three chapters almost ready for here. They are not different from what she wrote, the rest of the story will be all me though. I am going to update as much as I can but I just got these stories yesterday and I had already started one of my own, but I'm hoping to update at least once every two weeks.**

**Warnings: Slash. And language.**

**Discliamer: Do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"For the last time I do not think of you as anything more than a sister." This would be me calmly rejecting one Ginny Weasley at the dinner table in front of her family. After hearing this you may think I am the bad guy here, but before you can judge me you should probably know what all is going on. Well ever since the final battle a few months ago Ginny has been continually trying to get me to go out with her. It started out innocently enough with her just hinting at the fact she wanted me, but for the last few weeks it has been way worse. Every time she caught me in a room by myself she would bring up the subject of us. I would just polietly tell her no and leave the room.

Tonight though it seems Ginny thinks that I will say yes to her if she asks me infront of her family. I kind of feel bad about rejecting her but it would not be good at all if I just strung her along and didn t even love her the way she thinks that she loves me. I wish I could love her because I know the Weasleys want me too, but the battle changed everything for me.

"Well I love you way more than a brother. Why wont you just go out with me, I know you really want to?"

"No I do not. Listen to me Ginny you are just not for me. The final battle has changed a lot for me and you are just too young."

"I m only a year younger than you."

"I don t mean age, I meant with knowledge. I need someone who can understand me."

"I can understand you perfectly. I just don t get why you don t want me. I am beautiful, smart and fun to be with. I can t understand what else you could want."

"Yes you are but that just isnt enough for me. I know for sure that you are not really in love with me. I think you are just in love with my name. What you need to do is get over me and move on to someone who actually loves you."

I wasn t expecting it to happen and it took me a few minutes to realize it did. Ginny punched me, yes punched not slapped. And it hurt too; I guess it s because she is in quiditch and all. When I unfroze she wasn t even in the room and all of the Weasleys were shocked still. I got up from my chair and just walked right out of the kitchen and through the front door. And just like I thought none of the Weasleys followed me, they were probably still too shocked.

I walked for what I m thinking was about ten minutes before I came across a big tree. I sat down at the base of the tree on the side pointing away from the Burrow. Sitting under the tree I started thinking about how everythings been since the final battle.

After I killed Voldermort everybody has been treating me like I m the biggest hero ever born. Except for the people who had family and friends die, those people hate me and blame me for it. I myself like the people who hate me more than I like the people who think of me as a hero. Mostly because the people who hate me leave me alone and don t try to talk to me all the time or ask for my autograph it is so annoying when people do that. I mean I can t even go outside without basically getting mobbed by my adoring fans.

I think that I need a vacation to get away from the wizarding world, maybe even England itself. I just can t handle all these people now and then there is Ginny. I would be all good at the Burrow if she wouldn t bother me all the time, I get enough of that now with the girls who say they love me all the time. And the only difference I can see is that Ginny is like my sister and the others I either barely know or don t know. So I guess I need to leave England for a bit until everything has calmed over, because it will be so awkward living here with Ginny now.

"There you are mate." Ron Weasley my best friend since the train ride first year said to me, when he saw me sitting underneath the tree. I could tell he was just going to walk right on by before he looked over at the tree. "Hermione I found him." He yelled back from where he came from.

"Oh Harry we have been looking everywhere for you." My brainy buddy Hermione said to me as she pulled me into a hug. She is my other best friend since first year. "Oh look at your nose it has blood all on it. Here let me fix that." Hermione said as she took out her wand and fixed my nose.

"You know that my family really thought you and Ginny would be together."

"Yeah Mrs. Weasley wouldn t stop talking about how she would love to have you for a son."

"So she would only think of me as family is I married Ginny, its nice to know people care about me." I yelled as I started walking away from them.

"Wait a second mate, we all care about you it just kind of surprised us all really."

"I can t stay here you know."

"Sure you can, you can just stay away from Ginny for a while."

"No I mean I need to get out of England for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hermione I m sure."

"Well then I guess we can ask the Weasleys if they know a good place for you to go, since I m guessing you want to go by yourself."

"Yeah I do, but where ever I go you guys can visit any time."

"Well then lets go and ask my family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay here is the second chapter of the story. After the next chapter it will start being my story. And this chapter is in Jakes POV and the next is Edwards.**

* * *

I sat down on my bed and looked out of the window. It was one of our extremly rare super sunny days. I decided that today would be the best day to make up with Bella. I planned on telling her sorry and hoping that would be good enough for her. If it was good enough for her I would ask her to come over to the beach for some time together. You see for the last few weeks Bella and I have not been talking, well it's more like I haven't been talking to Bella. She kept calling here at least five times a day. She stopped a few days ago so it's up to me to make everything better. The fight was about her stupid leech boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

I closed the curtian of my room and got dressed in my favorite and only pair of blue jean shorts. I don't usually wear a shirt since I am a werewolf and all, but now that it is sunny out there really is no reason for me too. I stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen. My dad was in there eating some fish that he cooked yesterday. I sat down in a chair and ate the fish he put in front of my face. I told him good morning and that I was going to go make up with Bella.

I stood up and put my plate in the sink, and was about to walk out of the door when my dad told me to wait a second.

"Since you are going to see Bella you might as well give this to Charlie." My dad handed me a bag I knew to be filled with fish. Charlie is Bellas dad and my dad s best friend.

"Sure sure." I said grabbing the bag from him. I walked out of the kitchen door and was met by the garage. In that garage was my baby, the car I put together all by myself. I garbbed the keys on the keyrack and got into the car.

About a half hour later I was in the driveway of the Swan house. Bella's truck was in the driveway so she was home unless her bloodsucker picked her up in his stupid Volvo. I got out of the car holding the bag of fish, and went up to the door. After a few minutes of knocking Chief Swan opened the door. The first thing I noticed about him was that he looked terrible like he was under some sorta stress.

I held up the bag and said," Hey Chief dad told me to give this to you."

"Hey Jake, tell him I said thanks."

"Okay, so where is Bella?"

"She's not here."

"Oh so where is she then?"

"Oh Jake she left a few days ago. She left a note at the Cullens saying she wanted to travel around for a few years. She left and took the money she got from her job with her."

"She just left?"

"Yeah Doctor Cullen said that she left the letter in their mailbox and he called me right after he found it. He said that Edward is heartbroken about it, cant blame him for it though."

"The Cullens found a letter in their mailbox."

"Yes, but don t feel too bad though she will come back in a while. She just needs to get her adventure over first."

I'm not really worried about me it's more about you because really you look like crap."

"I will be okay Jake no need to worry for me. Just make sure you and your dad come to visit once in a while."

"Sure sure chief, well I guess I should go then. See you later."

"Bye Jake."

Those lying bloodsucking leechs, how could they just go and hurt chief like that. It seems like they decided to make Bella one of them now. Those stupid idiotic vampires ruining her life like that. I need to know why they would do it, I mean Bella is only human and doesn't know what she really wants. And they never did it before. All this time I thought they wanted her to stay human for as long as possible, she hasn't even finished high school yet.

With those thoughts in mind I phased to my wolf form and ran toward the Cullen residence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: The last chapter that was written by my friend, hope you enjoy. My stories will probably get updated this weekend when I get my computer back.**

* * *

"Edward we are going hunting in a little bit and you are coming with us." That is my mother Esme doing her motherly worrying. Everybody has been worrying about me, I know since I am a mind reader and all. They are scared that I am going to try to kill myself again.

I can't though because the only way I know is to have the Volturi kill me, but since Bella is now part of them I can't go to them. So I am stuck living this life knowing I messed up big time. All of this because of one Bella Swan the only woman I can ever love.

Just when I thought my life was fianally going good Bella had to leave us for the Volturi. All she left us was a note in her bed saying she was already gone and that by time I read it she was already becoming a vampire. She knew I would find it there when I snuck into her room like I did every night. She had to just go and hurt my family and her dad like that.

She left a note that said this exactly:

Edward,

By time you read this note I will already be on my way to Italy and already becoming a vampire. The Volturi came by saying they would turn me into a vampire and I couldn't say no to them. You know my dream was to bcome a vampire so I wouldn't have to get old, I just couldn't wait for you to do it. I don t want my dad to worry so much so could you tell him that I took my college money and decided to travel around

Love and Goodbye

Bella.

"Edward you are thinking about Bella again arent you?" My brother Jasper thought to me. He could feel my emotions so he knows.

I just nodded my head and then said, "Okay Esme."

At that moment Alice jumped in through the big window in the kitchen. Everybody but Alice was in the house before Alice came in. She was checking on Chief Swan. Last time I saw him he was acting like he was okay with his daughter leaving but in his mind he was feeling sadness and guilt. He felt that it was all his fault that Bella left and that it wouldn't have happened if he was a better father. If one of us don't check on him he could end up killing himself for something entirely not his fault.

"Chief Swan is doing okay. He has not tried to kill himself at all but he is still acting all tough." Alice said to everybody.

"I still don t see why we have to worry about the human." That would be one snobby Rosalie.

"It is our fault, it wouldn't have happened if we hadnt introduced her to the world of vampires." Carlisle said looking over at Rosalie.

"Why don t we all just go hunting now the weather looks nice and I bet there will be plently of animals to be had? And I can get some of them bears, shouldn t have tried to kill me when I was human." And that would be my dear brother Emmett talking. When he was human a bear tried to kill him so now he finds happiness and killing them for revenge.

"That sounds good anybody have any objections," Esme said.

Nobody did, except for Edward.

"I will join you after I change."

"You better, I will be checking up on you and if you don't come in fifteen minutes I'll come and find you, and drag you hunting."

"Of course Alice, see you in a few."

They all left and I went upstairs to my room so I could find clothes to hunt in. Right before I could pick out something I smelled something terrible. It smelled like a wolf and the smell was getting closer.

I went down the stairs at my vampire speed and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here is the first chapter that I wrote. I hope you guys like it. I myself think it is kinda boring but its information that gets Harry in Forks so its kinda necessary. Oh and just so you know Edward will be able to hear all Harry's thought. Harry is not good at occlemcy (or whatever) and he is not the oh so perfect Bella.**

* * *

"Ah Ron I don't really want to tell your family where I plan on going because it seems like if I do then Ginny will find out, and I think if she finds out she is going to try visiting me all the time. You know she is stubborn and doesn't give up on anything." I said to them both as I stopped walking.

"Oh Harry we understand what you mean by that. Don't we Ron?" Hermione said popping Ron with her elbow.

"Ow, yeah sure." He said rather loudly glaring at Hermione.

"Then since I see you have your heart set on leaving England we need to think of a place for you to go and a story to tell the Weasleys. Also we have to get going back now or his family is going to start being suspicious and you would have to tell them all your plans. So lets meet in your guys room later tonight when everybody is sleeping." Ron and I just stared at her like we always do when she starts showing her smartness off. "Don't stare at me and start walking to the house boys." That tone snapped us right out of the frozenness and we started running back to the house.

We got back into the house and I was immediately surrounded by apologies for Ginny's behavior.

I didn't really want to deal with the Weasleys right now so I said, "I am actually feelings kinda sleepy right now and I think I will just go to sleep."

I got protests to stay up a little bit longer and a motherly 'goodnight Harry and sleep well' from Mrs. Weasley. I went right up to Ron's and I's bedroom and layed down in the bed. I knew Hermione and Ron wouldn't' come after me because it would just tell everybody we were thinking of some kind of plans.

I figured that Ginny was in her room because I didn't see her when I was downstairs and her door was closed.

I fell asleep to the thoughts of going somewhere nobody would know me.

I was awakened by Hermione softly shaking me and calling out Harry, and Ron pushing me off the bed.

"Ron" Hermione softly yelled at Ron.

"Well he wasn't getting up." He whispered back.

"So anybody have any ideas about anything." I asked breaking up the fight that was sure to come.

"I found this globe in the garage and I think it will help." She pulled a globe of the world out of her purse. "Well we were downstairs I was reading a book on which places have wizarding communities and which don't. I have already crossed out the ones that do. So out of the places that Don't have a wizarding community I thought you would like to go to Forks, Washington because I have been there and it is nice and peaceful. A really small town, that always rains or snows." Wow that didn't take as long to think of as I thought it would. It is Hermione though so maybe it took her longer than it needed to.

"That sounds good to me, so think of a story yet."

"Why yes Harr..."

"I wanna tell him." Ron said cutting her off. She glared at him then waved her hand in a whatever gesture.

"Just so you know I made this all up on my own... With a bit of a lot of help from Hermoine. We decided that we would just tell everybody that you needed a break from everything and is hiding out in Africa or something. Also tell them that you don't want anybody to visit you right now and that even we don't know where exactly you are. That way if anybody looks for you they won't be able to find you." Ron looked really proud that he took Hermione's idea.

"That is very good Ron, Hermione. So how am I getting there?"

"Well Ron doesn't like the idea of a plane, he says it's too dangerous for you. So We made a port key that will take you to the house you will be staying at. It is the house my family stays at in the winter. And since this is also important you can use my bank account well your there because knowing you, you will pay everything back later and if anyone asks your name is Harry Granger my cousin. I think that is all you need to know because you know how to survive in the muggle world. You leave tomorrow afternoon. I almost forgot to tell you not to use much magic once you get there because it would be suspicious. They track magic all over the world and there is almost none in Forks so they would come and investigate."

"So are we done here cause I feel like sleeping some more."

Ron started to laugh, "Yup her speech was kinda long and boring wasn't it."

"Oh shut up Ronald and go to bed. Goodnight Harry."

"Night Hermione, Ron."

"Zzz" Ron must of been sleepy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Okay everyone this chapter is done in kind of a third person view (like somebody watching everything happen)(Which is third person right?) because it is the Edward/Jacob first fight of the story. I hope the last chapter wasn't much too boring for you. I hope this one is actiony enough for you all. I think that is all and if not I will just add it to the bottom. **

**So enjoy the chapter.**

**Thoughts= **_Stupid computer always breaking on me._

**

* * *

**

Edward went down the stairs when he smelled the awful smell of a wolf. This wolf being one pissed off Jacob Black. A human Jacob Black was glaring at him as he opened the front door. _And then I am going to dance around that fire so happily like a good stereotypical Indian.(1) _Edward didn't even get a chance to think 'what' before a fist came flying at him. He of course used his vampire speed to stop the punch and grab the wolfs arm. _Let go you stupid bloodsucker so that I can rip you to pieces. _

"Ah mutt what the hell is wrong with you. Coming to my family's house and attacking me for no good reason."

"I do have a reason, you stole Bella."

"What are you talking about?" Edward honestly had no clue what Jacob was talking about and his mind was so mad that the only thoughts there were violent ones about a certain vampire.

"Oh don't act so stupid. I visited chief today and he said that Bella left and that she left a note here. You and your bloodsucking family of leechs obviously turned her into one of your own."

"Before you come around blaming somebody you should probably find out all the facts first." Edward said in a super calm voice that was so calm it could only spell out danger and anger. Of course that didn't do anything to make Jacob stop and think that maybe he really didn't know the full story.

"I already know all of the facts."

"No you do not."

"Yes I do.

"Listen here mutt cause I am only going to say this one more time. You have no clue what happened and maybe you should find out before you start being all violent towards someone."

"Okay then tell me what happened."

"There is no reason for me to tell you anything but if it makes you go away then I guess I will tell you." _You better. _"You know shut up and let me talk."

"Fine."

"Bella was inside her room a few nights ago and the Volturi came to her. They offered her death or vampirism. She took the latter and left with them. She left me a note because she knew I was going to be coming in the room sometime that night, to be with her." _What did the letter say leech. _"The letter said.

Edward,

By time you read this note I will already be on my way to Italy and already becoming a vampire. The Volturi came by saying they would turn me into a vampire and I couldn't say no to them. You know my dream was to bcome a vampire so I wouldn't have to get old, I just couldn't wait for you to do it. I don t want my dad to worry so much so could you tell him that I took my college money and decided to travel around

Love and Goodbye

Bella."

"The love and goodbye is diffidently Bella. Well I better be going."

"Whatever I really don't care just leave."

Jacob walked back into the woods and changed back into a wolf in the woods. Edward heard Jacob think before he left, _guess the leechs aren't bad after all._

_

* * *

_

1. When I was writing that I thought it sounded a little insensitive but I wasn't trying to do that. It was just meant to make fun of how everybody always thinks Indians do.

**Okay everybody I am so sorry about the complete lateness of this chapter. But as I am still in high school and it isn't summer yet I have trouble keeping up with everything. I hope this chapter kinda makes up for it though and that nobody is mad at me because you know I really hate it when authors don't update in forever. But as the reader you don't know what is happening with the writer until you become one. **

**Oh and just so you know I hate this scene so much because Ive never done a scene like this so I had trouble with it.**


End file.
